Can You Hear The Cracks?
by Shattered Heartzz
Summary: First it cracked, then it broke, now it's shattered.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- **

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Shibusen Academic and Music Academy.

It was the first time I looked at the school, that I felt it. I felt in my mind, heart, and body that these years here, would be the best, the worst, and the most tireing of my life. When I walked up to the door of the school, I didn't know that I would endure, in this adventure,

Heartake

Love

Lost

Secrets

Lies

Friendship

Tears

And family. I didn't know that this academy, would let me experince all these emotions at once. And in this year, I didn't think anything would happen, but that I would start my dance career off. All I thought I would be doing was studying, dancing, and just being simple. But as I stepped into the school,

I knew it would be everything, but that.


	2. Chapter 1

I was excited. I knew this was a great oppertunity, but I couldn't help the raging battle that was between my head, and my heart. I looked at the school. For some odd reason, my head kept tellikng me to turn in run, that it would be better if I did. But my heart, thought it was right.

As I shook my head, trying to stop the battle, I walked up to Shibusen Academic and Music Academy. I was planning on working with my dancing career here. I wonder if it would be weird, because I was so much younger than anyone else would be here. I was seventeen. Everyone here would be nineteen or eighteen.

I felt slightly out of place as I stepped into the school. I looked around, everything was so light, yet dark at the same time. The cream colored walls, the light wood floor.

I winced slightly at the stares I was getting. I clutched my bag tighter to my chest as I looked around. The lockers lined the walls. I saw that everyone's attention was on me, and I felt uncomfortable at the attention.

I spotted the office and walked towards it. I tried to get there quickly, I wasn't sure I could handle all the stares and whispers, so it would be best not to linger.

The office was dark, the walls were black, the floor light. I looked around and saw it full of antiques.

"Ah, Ms. Albarn, i'ts so nice to see you again." The founder of the school, Lord Death motioned for me to sit.

I obeyed. He sat behind his desk and pulled out my paperwork. He opened my folder.

"Okay, I see your here interested in dancing and writing. You paid the fee, which is 200 dollars. You will have to pay another fee on your third year here, if you plan to stay that long that is." I nodded.

"That's wonderful. Now I understand your a bit young, for this school, given that everyone else here is eighteen or nineteen, but due to your advance lesson last year, you will be put with the second year class, which may be very difficult."

"Yes sir, I figured that. But what I am most concerned about is the living arangments. I think I can afford an apartment, but I was wondering if you knew someone, who could help me get one closer to school?" I asked.

My mom and I had been talking about living arangements. Her and my step dad live two hours away, and she was concerend. I talked her into letting me buy my own apartment.

"Yes, yes I will take care of that. Don't worry. Now, your teacher is Ms. Marie Mjnolnir. She teaches ballet. Your writing teacher will be Sid. And since those are your two choices, you will get to spend more time in those classes. They will count a great deal on your grades, but that does not mean you will have to neglect your other subjects." I nodded.

"Well then, Ms. Albarn your free to go. Here is your slip, get it sighned by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day. Here is your scheduale." He handed me the items.

I wonder why Lord Death wears that mask. I didn't want to ask because it felt rude. Oh well.

I couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen. As I walked down the hallway to my locker, I noticed that a lot of other kids were still in the hall. It must not be time to go to class yet. I found my locker, number 125, and opened it. I found it already stocked up with my books. I took out my english book and a few folders.

"Hi, you must be Makayla!" I heard a voice beside me say. I looked over and saw a tall dark haired girl. She was siling at me and I smiled back.

"Uh, yeah I am. But please, call me Maka." I said sounding a little nervous. This girl was so pretty, and I could tell by looking at her, she was eighteen. She had on a light pink tank top and dark skinny jeans with black flats. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders and she had a diamond pin in it.

"Cool! What class do you have next?" She asked me. I briefly wondered if she was naturally this nice. That would be hard right?

"Um, English." I answered. Her face was of complete joy. "Yay! Me too. Lets walk together." She said. I nodded and started walking to building two. The girl grabbed my wrist though.

"Where are you going?"

"To english?"

"Oh, English is building three hun." She said. I felt embaressed, but walked to building three.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" She asked. I shrugged, mostly because I hadn't really seen the school. " I guess it's okay. I am really looking foward to the dance program. I have always been interested in it."

"Wow, that's totally cool. You'll love it. Some of my friends are in the dance program actually. Maybe when we break, we can go to the studio and practice, we do that alot here. We are able to go to the studio anytime we wan't, and since we have to go to Ms. Marie third period, you can get your dancer I.d and you can do it too."

"That'll be great. I would apreciate some time to get in a couple of moves before school, dancing is my life. But everyone at y old school were to busy picking on me to care."

"Oh, well no harm. You won't be picked on here, I promise! I'll be your new best friend. I'm Tsubaki Natasuka by the way. I take dance and art." I looked at her and smiled.

"Cool, I can't really draw. I tried once but I ended up snapping three pencils!" She laughed a little before we entered building three.

I sat in the front with Tsubaki. I got out my orange folder and purple hello kitty pen, ready to take notes.

The teacher, Ms. Evergreen, walked in just as the bell rang, signaling class to start.

"Hello students, we have a new student today. Please come up and say hi sweaty."

wore glasses, blazers, and pencil skirts. She had her hair and a bun. I could tell she would be a nightmare.

I quitly walked to the front. My sandy blonde hair was hanging down my shoulders and I fixed my skirt.

"Hi everyone." I said lamely. People just stared. I cleared my throught a little and took a deep breath.

"My name is Makayla Albarn, but you can call me Maka. I was born in Japan, but traveled the world with my mama and step father. I am seventeen-"

Everyone gasped, some laughed, others were shocked so much they were frozen.

"Um, that's all thanks." I walked back to my seat and buried my head in my hands. Tsubaki patted my back.

In the middle of the lesson me and Tsubaki started talking.

"So your seventeen? I thought all the students here were eight or nineteen, It's really shocking your seventeen."

"Yeah, they said something about me being extra talented."

"Maybe you are, you never know. I wanted to go to this school when I was sixteen but they wouldn't let me apply. Maybe they did see something special in you Maka."

"Yeah, maybe."

When class was over, me and Tsubaki had to split to go to second period. I had Math, she had writing.

I was on my way to building five, when I bumped into someone. My folders and books fell and I bent to pick them up. When I was done I looked up to say sory to the person.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I heard a male voice say.

The boy had on a black plain shirt. He had on dark jeans and grey converse. His hair was black with three odd white stripes on one side. I had to say, he looked really symetrical.

"Oh. Okay good." I sighed in relief that he wasn't mad. He smiled softly at me.

"You're Makayla right? I'm Death the Kid, but just call me Kid."

"Yeah, and please call me Maka. I have a feeling Anthony calls me Makayla behind my back."

"Anthony the police cheif in the city? Lovely man. Isn't he your stepfather?"

"Yeah, he is really great." I said smiling. Kid started walking to building five.

"Hey, don't you have math? Let's walk together." Kid called stopping. I smiled at him and we started walking.

"So what is your main course. Your talent I mean?" Kid asked me.

"Oh, its dance ?"

"Oh mine is basketball. I play with some of my friends. Do you have a second talent?"

"Yeah, writing."

"How are you liking the school so far?"

"It's good. Um, it's kinda awkward with all the stares though. I don't really feel like I belong here since i'm seventeen."

"Yes, well i'm sure father picked you for a reason."

"Your dad's the principle?" I was shocked. I never knew Lord Death had a son. To be honest, I was on the verge of thinking he was secretly a women.

"Yes, he works very hard with the school."

We walked into building five, just in time for class to start. I was thankful that the teacher, Ms. Azusa, just sighned my slip and didn't ask me to entroduce myself. I was taking notes when a strange white haired boy with red eyes walked in.

"Hello Mr. Evans, nice of you to join us." Ms. Azusa said. The white haired boy looked bored.

I couldn't help but think he looked handsom. It seemed like every girl in the class agreed because suddenly they were putting on makeup and fixing their hair.

"I was with Mr. Basen in the music studio. He excused me." The white haired boy said.

He had on a white v neck Tshirt with a grey sweater, dark skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Fine, just go to your seat." Ms. Azusa said. The white haired boy smircked, he had rows of sharp teeth, but that just made him look even sexier.

Wait what the hell?

When he passed me, he looked at me and our eyes met. I blushed and quickly looked away, readjusting my black glasses, and continued my work.

When it was finally break, Tsubaki and I walked to the cafeteria. The line was short. I only bought an apple and a bottle of water, Tsubaki had the fruit salad.

"So how did your classes go?" Tsubaki asked me.

"They wen't good. I met a few people."

"Any crushes?"

I didn't answer her, so she squealed.

"Oh my god! There is! Little Makayla likes someone!"

"Tsubaki! Shut up!" I said, my cheeks growning red.

"Okay i'm sorry, it's just so cute!" She laughed. We walked to a table and I saw there were other people there. There was Kid, he was sitting next to a blonde haired girl. She appeared to be painting her nails. She was sitting next to a younger version of herself, except a little more excited. She was drawing. Then I looked at the last person and tensed.

The white haired boy was there.

Tsubaki sat down and I sat next to her. I pulled out my history book and opened it, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Guys, this is Makayla. Makayla this is Kid, his girlfriend Liz, Patty her little sister, and Soul."

"Hi, please call me Maka." I said, looking up from my book.

They all returned the greeting, except for Soul. He simply nodded to me, before getting up and leaving. I felt kinda sad that he left.

"Okay, well me and Maka are going to the studio, Liz you coming?" Liz nodded.

We started walking towards the studio, I already knew where it was.

"So Maka, how are you liking Shibusen so far?" Liz asked. I smiled at her.

"It's great. I am really enjoying it here. People are still kinda staring because of my age. But it's still okay." I said honestly,

"That's good. Were here!" Liz said. We showed the security guard our I.d's and headed inside. Just as Tsubaki had said, there were two other girls here.

"Hey Clara, Monica!" Tsubaki said.

I studied the two girls. Clara had red hair, she had on her practice outfit that she chose, blue shorts and a white tank top. Monica, had light brown hair, her eyes were grey, she had on a pink minny skirt and a black tank top.

"Hey." They both said. Monica was glaring at me for some reason.

"Guys, this is Makayla. You remeber her from third period." Tsubaki said.

They nodded. Monica went back to streching. I took off my shirt and shoes. As did Tsubaki and Liz. I pulled off my jeans.

I wore my practice clothes underneath my regular ones. I wore a grey sports bra, it had white stars on the left breast, And grey shorts that had 83 in pink.

Tsubaki had on the same, but a purple tank top and her shorts were white.

Liz came out with a skirt on and a yellow sports bra.

"You guys ready?" Tsubaki asked. I nodded. Liz went over to the radio and grabbed the remote.

"I hope you can keep up Maka." She said. I smiled and tied my hair into a tight ponytail before getting in potition.

The music started and we were off. I started with the usual steps, but then my instincts kicked in and my vision went white as I moved with the rythm of the music. I completely forgot about the others.

I started doing more complicated moves. Flips and spinds, extra jumps. I was a different person. I was me. It felt great.

When the music stopped I finished with a pose. I was breathing hard and sweating a little, but that was normal. I opened my eyes and turned around to see the others jaw dropped.

"Maka! That was amazing!" Tsubaki yelled as she hugged me. I smiled as Liz joined in.

I looked over to see Monica glaring again. This time, Clara was too.

"Yeah, lovely." Monica said sarcasticly and stormed off.

"You totally belong here Maka!" Liz said.

Tsubaki agreed quickly. I thought about that though. Maybe I was as good as everyone thought. Maybe I did belong.

Yeah, belonged.


	3. Chapter 2

I was getting out of bed. I didn't really feel like going to the academy today, but I figured I had to if I wanted to make a good impression.

After my shower, I put on my dark grey skinny jeans, my white tank top, my black off the shoulder sweater. I slipped on my white boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my bag.

I drove to the school, while trying to finish the rest of my English homework at the same time. I finished and pulled into the school at the same time. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. classes didn't start till 8. I got out of my car and walked over to Starbucks.

I walked into line and ordered a vanilla coffee and a muffin.

I got my order and was about to leave when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Maka! Over here!" I heard the gentle and sweet voice of Tsubaki call. I turned and saw all my new friends I had met yesterday sitting at a table. I walked over and said hi.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I said sitting down in between Tsubaki and Liz.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about you." Tsubaki said smiling, she took a sip of her coffee.

Liz was looking at me up and down.

"You passed Maka! Your outfit for today is very impressive." Liz shouted suddenly. I choked on my coffee and went into a fit of coughs. Tsubaki patted my back gently.

"I'm okay, Thanks Tsubaki. And thank you too Liz." I said taking a big bite of my muffin.

"Okay, anyway you guys should have seen Maka at practice yesterday! It was awesome. She did things we didn't even know was possible." Liz said.

I blushed, knowing that they were talking about my dance.

"Well, Maka it seems you are very talented. I trust your dance was symmetrical as well?" Kid said.

I looked at him funny. What did he mean by symmetrical exactly?

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him! You all have completely ignored your god!" Black star shouted.

"Yeah well, it's easy to ignore you." I murmerd, but apparently Soul heard me because he started chuckling.

I checked my phone for the time and gasped. It was 7:40 and I really wanted to go to writing class to practice a little. I had been spending so much time on my dancing I had forgotten.

"Oh, i'm sorry guys I have to go." I said grabbing my bag and walking to the door. A hand grabbed my wrist and I turned to see Soul staring at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I blushed at the contact.

"Oh, um I was going to go and practice my writing a bit before class." I said shyly. He looked at me for a few seconds and he sighed.

"How about I walk you?" He asked. I smiled at him. But I was wondering why he would wan't to walk me. He had been ignoring me and now he wanted to walk my?

"Uh, sure.." I said.

We walked together. I was still wondering if this guy had a split personality when he started to speak.

"So, I heard your a good dancer. Is that right?" He asked. I looked down and blushed for the tenth time today.

"Uh, i'm not that good." I said shyly.

"Well, i'm sure your good for a newbie, and a young one at that. How did you get into this school anyway?"

"Oh, um well Lord Death thought I was qualified enough, and I am almost 18 anyway." I said.

He looked at me and shrugged.

"You must be one hell of a dancer then." He said. I laughed and he chuckled.

We made our way to calligraphy and I said goodbye to him.

I walked in and saw my teacher.

"Hi Mr. Sid. How is the wife?" I asked politely. He looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Good morning Maka, nice to see you again. Nygus is fine." He said smiling.

I smiled back. "I was hoping I could get some calligraphy done. I still have to start on my paper." I said.

"Maka the paper isn't due until next week." said. I laughed.

"Yes, I know but I would very much like to get it done." I said.

He simply nodded and I got to work.

I made it to English on time. I saw Tsubaki was already there and I took my seat next to her.

"Hey." I said. "Hey" She said back.

"So, how was writing? Get alot of good words in?" Tsubaki asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. I finished two pages for my report on the Greeks. Now I just need to complete five more pages and i'll be done." I said.

I pulled out my orange folder and my favorite hello kitty pen.

Ms. EverGreen walked in and went to the board.

"Good morning class, I would like for you all to turn to chapter 15 in your English books."

I was in the middle of taking notes when Tsubaki nudged me.

"What?" I asked. She smiled politely at me.

"So Maka, you never told me who your crush was." She winked.

I froze. I had forgotten about that and Tsu just had to bring it up.

"N-no one!" I said quietly, blushing.

She protested but I ignored her.

Math was a drag. I talked to Kid for a little while about nothing. Soul had gone back to ignoring me.

Lunch however was interesting to say the least.

Me and Tsubaki had walked in to a battle going on between Kid and Black star.

"Shut up peasant! Bow down to your god!" Black star screamed.

"You idiot! You have ruined the symmetry. You disgusting pig." Kid said.

We stared at the two for a moment until me, Liz, and Tsu left to go to the dance studio.

After showing the guards our I.d's we went in.

I took off my shirt and jeans. I had on my white tank top that I had tied up so a little of my stomach was showing so I wouldn't be to hot, and my zebra printed white and midnight blue shorts.

My ponytail was a little messy, but I didn't try to fix it.

"So you ready?" Liz asked me. She has on a black off the shoulder top and some sweat pants. Her hair was in a ponytail as well.

"Yeah." I said.

Monica and Clara walked out of the dressing room, along with Tsubaki.

Liz started up the music and I closed my eyes and started to dance.

I was doing well until I suddenly fell down. Hard.

I opened my eyes and saw Monica with her foot out.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled at her. She smiled at me.

"Nothing at all." She said.

"That wasn't funny Monica!" Liz yelled at her. Tsubaki was glaring at her.

I soon felt a hand on my back. I looked over to see Soul, helping me up.

"Not cool Monica." He said. Soul smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I turned to see Monica glaring at me and I just smiled at her.

"You know Maka, that was actually pretty cool. The dancing and stuff I mean. Your a pretty good dancer." He said. I blushed at the complement.

After we got dressed, we went to gym. I liked gym because I got to see all of my friends there.

I got changed into my assigned gym uniform, which was basically a top with a skull on it and a pair of white shorts, and I went out.

Couch Baren had us team up and learn basketball today. Lucky for me I was with my friends, and a strange silent nineteen year old girl named Casey.

I was bouncing the ball, trying to make a shot. Soul was blocking me, which I thought was unfair because his talent was basketball. Damn him.

I tried to shoot it over him, but he knocked it out the way and sighed.

"Stop playing like a girl." He said. I glared at him.

"I am a girl, and it's hard to play with you guys since your freaking talents!" I yelled. Black star decided to come in at that moment.

"Don't be sad Maka, it's hard to stand up to a big guy like me! Hahaha!"

I watched in amazement as Soul punched Black star in the face and just shrugged.

"Okay look Maka, you need to adjust your posture."

Soul came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, moving me until he was satisfied. I blushed a little at the contact.

"Okay, now when your going for a free shot, make sure your wrist is in the right position." He said, adjusting my wrist.

"Now just throw it, but not to hard." He said. I threw the ball and it landed perfectly in the hoop.

"Perfect." He breathed on my neck. My face turned redder and I pulled away quickly.

"Uh, Yeah okay so lets try again." I said awkwardly.


End file.
